


In una bella giornata di sole

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [21]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Fra Suso e Gerard c’è da sempre un rapporto molto particolare di giochi e simbiosi, Suso ha le idee chiare, gli piace Gerard da sempre, ma Gerard non ha mai voluto provare quel genere di cose. Fino ad ora. È da un po’ di tempo, infatti, che lancia a Suso segnali inconfondibili. Adesso che si è sganciato da Juraj, è libero di realizzare uno dei suoi sogni proibiti di sempre.





	In una bella giornata di sole

**Author's Note:**

> rieccoci qua con questa serie di one shot intitolata ‘Milan il Ritorno’. Quest’oggi i protagonisti sono Suso e Gerard Deulofeu, ricordo che quando ho scritto le fic i tempi erano ben lontani da questi presenti, dove molti sono andati via e le coppie sono tristemente separate. Comunque ho deciso di non cambiare niente di quello che ho scritto.

IN UNA BELLA GIORNATA DI SOLE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/deulosuso4.jpg)

  
Gerard stava crogiolandosi al sole di quell’estate a sorpresa decisamente anticipata.   
A Milano a fine Marzo la primavera si presentava come estate, un’ondata di caldo impressionante decisamente fuori dal comune di cui molti approfittarono in alcune giornate particolarmente afose. Volendo si poteva pensare a stare sul bordo della piscina di casa propria a prendere il sole.   
Non avendone una propria si poteva rimediare andando a casa dell’amico che invece l’aveva e l’amico in questione era Suso.   
Occhiali grandi scuri, ricoperto di crema solare forza 50 dalla testa ai piedi, costume in comodi shorts rossi e una bella sdraia tutta per sé dove stare felicemente steso a sonnecchiare.   
Aveva perso il contatto col mondo ed in particolare con Suso, quando si sentì ricoprire di acqua ghiacciata improvvisamente.   
Gerard si mise a strillare poco mascolinamente e appena tornò nel mondo dei vivi dopo quello shock, vide Suso che ridendo si tuffava a bomba nella piscina poco distante, giusto per precedere la vendetta.   
\- Brutto bastardo psicopatico! - Ruggì poi Gerard bagnato fradicio dopo essere stato al caldo sole per un’oretta.   
La risata lo raggiunse e poco dopo lui raggiungeva la risata con un bel tuffo elegante.   
Suso iniziò a nuotare e Gerard a rincorrerlo per affogarlo, l’inseguimento durò un paio di vasche, ma alla fine il biondino ebbe la meglio e riuscì a mettere Suso all’angolo e a spingerlo sott’acqua con una certa soddisfazione.   
La soddisfazione fu più grande quando riuscì a mettergli le gambe intorno al collo e a sedersi sulle sue spalle per tenerlo di più sotto, giusto il tempo di affogarlo meglio.   
Suso riemerse senza troppi problemi rovesciandolo all’indietro come se lo facesse tuffare, poi prima che potesse risalire gli prese il costume delle gambe che stavano per aria e glielo tolse rimanendo lì stanco ma divertito come un bambino idiota.   
Il costume volò fuori dalla piscina, ovviamente.   
Gerard riemerse paonazzo e incredulo che Suso arrivasse a tali livelli di idiozia, voleva assolutamente vendicarsi perché fra loro funzionava così, stava cercando di arrivare al suo di costume quando Suso lo precedette e se lo tolse per fermarlo sul nascere.   
\- Adesso cosa farai? - Chiese sfidandolo come se quelle lotte continue fossero questione di principio. E lo erano, in effetti. Facevano così da sempre, non potevano proprio smettere. Gerard rimase a fissarlo galleggiando sulla superficie dell’acqua per qualche istante, i piedi toccavano solo con la punta e ad entrambi conveniva galleggiare.   
Il broncio infantile, lo sguardo di chi aveva subito un affronto e poi l’attacco conclusivo.   
Gerard che non si sarebbe mai dato per vinto in quanto spagnolo, si immerse giù e prima che Suso potesse capire cosa voleva fare, lui gli stava mordendo una chiappa tenendolo ben fermo con le mani sui fianchi.   
Suso strillò, anche lui in modo poco mascolino in effetti, e si dimenò per liberarsi.   
Per riuscirci si trovò le mani di Gerard strisciare sul suo inguine fino a toccargli l’erezione per bene, anche se involontariamente.   
Questo fece scattare l’ormone che già non era tanto a posto.   
Avendo smesso di praticare con Juraj da un po’, gli mancava lo sfogo sessuale.   
O forse era semplicemente arrivato il momento di prendersi una volta per tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato.   
Gerard non aveva mai detto di voler provare quella strada, ma era sicuro che gli sarebbe piaciuto.   
“Tutti i segnali che mi manda ultimamente non dirmi che non sono volontari!”  
Suso era arrivato alla conclusione che Gerard voleva ma non sapeva da che parte iniziare, perciò se lui si sarebbe fatto avanti non l’avrebbe respinto. Insomma, aspettava solo che affondasse e Suso ora voleva affondare.   
Voleva eccome.   
Quando Gerard riemerse prese un respiro profondo per essere stato in apnea quasi un minuto, i due si guardarono poi ansimante disse:  
 - Mi sembra che ti sei ripreso bene dal lutto della separazione! - Acidità mode on. La specialità di Gerard!   
Suso ridacchiò e si leccò le labbra rimanendo a debita distanza in attesa di capire come approfittare definitivamente.   
\- E scommetto che sei dispiaciuto! - Esclamò Suso attaccando in modo più diretto. Lui non era acido. Lui era malizioso. Era diverso.   
Gerard si rese conto di essere stato scoperto ed in un nano secondo dovette decidere se scoprire le carte o coprirle ancora. Davanti a sé aveva il suo migliore amico che lo conosceva troppo bene, sapeva che era impossibile fargliela. Ormai l’aveva scoperto.   
Però fu più forte di lui.   
\- Non capisco cosa intendi! - Suso rise forte e decise che era ora di smettere di giocare. Era ora di segnare quel goal.   
Così Suso prese Gerard per le braccia e lo girò veloce spingendolo contro la parete della piscina, infine lo spinse col proprio corpo nudo e una volta che le erezioni furono bene a contatto ed i visi vicini, lo guardò sorpreso e sempre più malizioso.   
\- O-Oh, sento che una parte di te capisce perfettamente cosa intendo! - Disse riferendosi all’erezione contro la propria, bella dura. Gerard aveva il cuore che batteva in gola, l’eccitazione salì ai massimi livelli e ansimava per la lotta, ma anche per quel che stava per succedere. Si leccò le labbra non sapendo cosa dire, le mani alte ai lati, aperte, che non sapeva dove mettere. Quelle di Suso scivolarono dalle braccia ai fianchi, spinse ancora, iniziò a strofinarsi sott’acqua e poco dopo smise definitivamente di giocare.   
Ormai era sicuro che Gerard lo voleva quanto lui.   
Le labbra si unirono e il compagno non si oppose, rimase rigido qualche istante, poi la lingua di Suso si fece strada in Gerard. Poco dopo era lì a rispondere al bacio, intrecciando la lingua alla sua, mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo.   
“Lo sapevo!” Pensò vittorioso Suso per quel bellissimo goal appena segnato.   
Ormai era suo e visto tutto il tempo che aveva aspettato per averlo, tutti gli anni che aveva lasciato passare convinto che non fosse ‘come lui’, adesso il minimo era che recuperasse tutto in una volta.   
E l’avrebbe fatto. Poco ma sicuro.   
Mentre i due si baciavano, Suso si strofinava col bacino contro il suo eccitandosi entrambi ancora di più, il calore nonostante l’essere in acqua salì esponenzialmente ed ormai la voglia era palpabile.   
In un angolo di sé Suso si chiedeva se fosse davvero il caso di andare fino in fondo al primo tentativo, ma dall’altro c’era la questione che era da moltissimo tempo che glielo faceva sudare, oltre che comunque la non trascurabile ipotesi che Gerard potesse ripensarci il giorno dopo e lasciarlo all’asciutto.   
“Carpe Diem! Se c’è una cosa che ho imparato da Juraj, è questo. Ci si prende quello che si vuole nel momento in cui si può fare. Io ora posso e lo faccio!”  
Così pensando intrufolò la mano fra i loro bacini, gli prese l’erezione ed iniziò a masturbarlo stringendo bene il suo membro già duro. Gerard iniziò a gemere contro la sua bocca, così Suso soddisfatto scivolò fuori dalla bocca e continuò a leccare il suo collo fino a raggiungere il limite dell’acqua che li immergeva quasi del tutto.   
Infastidito da questo, lo lasciò quasi bruscamente, Gerard per un momento affondò, poi riprese possesso della capacità di camminare e poggiando le punte dei piedi riemerse. Suso rideva mentre usciva dalla piscina con uno sguardo sbieco e allusivo.   
Gerard aveva il cuore che galoppava veloce nel petto, era eccitatissimo ed estremamente confuso, non capiva cosa fosse appena successo.   
\- Pensi di rimanere lì per sempre o esci? - Chiese poi Suso da fuori, prendendo un asciugamano di quelli che aveva preparato e stendendolo su una delle sdraie, poco distante l’ombrellone chiuso ed un tavolino su cui appoggiare cellulari e bibite.   
Al momento il sole batteva su tutta la zona, scaldandola, mentre tutt’intorno c’era un grazioso, curato e verdissimo prato.  
Suso si era sistemato bene a Milano considerando l’ignota stagione che all’inizio gli si era prospettata.   
Era stato ottimista a comprare una casa simile.   
Gerard si leccò le labbra, si immerse di nuovo tutto sott’acqua, poi riemerse e decise che era ora di sperimentare come si doveva. Ormai tirarsi indietro non sarebbe servito a nulla e lo sapevano entrambi che lo voleva da un po’.   
Uscì dalla piscina, anch’egli nudo come il compagno che l’aspettava sulla sdraia e l’asciugamano, lo raggiunse e Suso gli prese la mano, lo tirò deciso ma non con forza, lo fece stendere e gli si sedette subito a cavalcioni sopra di lui, mettendo immediatamente in chiaro le cose.   
Lui dominava, l’altro godeva.   
A Gerard andò subito bene così, di solito per giocare lo contrastava, ma la verità era che era sempre stato un gregario delle personalità forti. Anche arrivato lì nonostante il suo ruolo fosse già occupato e lui e Suso avessero le stesse caratteristiche di gioco, alla fine aveva acconsentito passivamente a giocare sull’altro lato, nonostante preferisse il suo.   
Questo diceva molto di loro.   
Le loro erezioni tornarono a contatto, Suso si appoggiò con le mani al lettino chinandosi su di lui, poi tornò alla sua bocca e alla sua lingua riprendendo un bacio più consapevole e voluto.   
Le mani di Gerard inizialmente impacciate si mossero timidamente sul suo corpo, passò dalla vita ai fianchi per poi accompagnare i suoi movimenti sinuosi e sempre più eccitanti.   
La lingua di Suso scivolò sul collo e arrivò all’orecchio, leccò e mordicchiò facendolo sussultare per il punto sensibile, poi fu lì che mormorò malizioso:   
\- Mi hai fatto male, prima, col morso… - Gerard arrossì.   
\- Era lo scopo! - Rispose cercando conforto nella sua leggendaria acidità.   
Suso tirò il suo lobo con i denti e scese sul collo divertendosi a succhiare sulla giugulare che batteva forte ed eccitata.   
\- Allora adesso dovrò vendicarmi! - Disse scendendo sia col corpo che con la bocca. Avvolse il suo capezzolo coi denti e lo tirò facendolo sussultare.   
\- Mi pare che ero io a dovermi vendicare, non siamo pari? - E a quello, improvvisamente, mentre Suso lo succhiava, si alzò e lo guardò rimanendogli sopra.   
\- Ah quindi vuoi che mi fermo? - Gerard sgranò gli occhi e arrossendo rispose d’istinto.   
\- Guai se lo fai! - Suso rise e questo rilassò il compagno che sorrise a sua volta, poi sospirò quando tornò a leccargli e succhiargli i capezzoli.   
Scivolò sul suo ventre piatto e sufficientemente scolpito mentre la punta della lingua lo solleticava facendogli tirare i muscoli dell’addome. Arrivato all’inguine giocò sulla pelle delicata, Gerard si eccitò ancora di più e Suso lo fece penare un po’ prima di dargli il suo meritato orgasmo dovuto allo splendido lavoro della sua bocca e della sua lingua.   
Consapevole che come prima volta Gerard non avrebbe goduto davvero nell’averlo dentro, si prese tutto il tempo del mondo per farlo godere prima, occupandosi prima della sua erezione e poi, proprio prima del culmine, del suo ingresso con cui giocò abbondantemente.   
Gerard scoprì che era tanto bello il sesso orale per avanti, quanto quello per dietro. Qualunque cosa Suso fosse in grado di fargli con mani, bocca e lingua in qualsiasi zona inferiore del suo corpo, anteriore o posteriore che fosse, per lui era il paradiso. Suso fu abbastanza intelligente da tirarlo avanti per le lunghe spostandosi di continuo da avanti a dietro in modo da tenerlo sulle spine e solo quando Gerard iniziò a lamentarsi e a spingere col bacino nella sua bocca, a gambe larghe, e a schiacciargli la testa su di sé, decise di accontentarlo.  
Suso lo fece venire e fu uno di quegli orgasmi che non avrebbe dimenticato.   
Poi, visto che era ancora nella pace più totale dei sensi esplosi e soprattutto ben lubrificato, Suso si sollevò, si strofinò il membro con la mano che si preoccupò di leccare, alzò le gambe di Gerard sulle proprie spalle e poi con un movimento deciso e veloce gli fu dentro.   
Gerard passò dalle stelle alle stalle, il piacere incredibile in cui era immerso per l’orgasmo avuto attenuò il dolore lancinante della penetrazione, cosa su cui aveva puntato Suso, ma fu comunque un ritorno brusco alla realtà.   
Suso lasciò che si abituasse e quando successe, iniziò a muoversi piano.   
Con Juraj aveva sempre fatto il passivo perciò sapeva come fare per non dare un amplesso terribile al proprio compagno.   
Il modo in cui ci si doveva muovere, con calma, ma fluido, non a scatti, non bruscamente, non tutto troppo in dentro in una sola volta.   
Farsi strada. Farsi lentamente strada in lui.   
E mano a mano che lo faceva, Gerard mescolava sempre più le sue molteplici sensazioni esplosive e ben presto si trovò immerso in qualcosa di non identificato fra il piacere e qualcosa di comunque molto forte.   
Per Suso fu semplicemente perfetto, quel modo di prenderlo lo fece godere meglio a sua volta e mentre i brividi si espandevano in ogni particella del suo corpo, si abbandonò al godimento che esplose in lui all’apice di quel momento semplicemente perfetto.   
Si fermò dallo spingere rimanendo in profondità in lui, Gerard lo guardò mentre gli veniva dentro con una tale espressione di piacere ed abbandono che alla fine iniziò a sentire di nuovo quel formicolio interiore che partiva dalle viscere.   
Suso uscì sfinito, ansimante e sudato dopo che l’acqua della piscina si fu asciugata sul suo corpo steso sotto il sole, si sistemò sul fianco in modo da non cadere giù, ma da rimanere lì con lui, Gerard gli fece spazio e si allacciarono insieme rimanendo così fermi ed in silenzio ad ascoltare i respiri ed i battiti irregolari.   
Nessuno dei due avrebbe dimenticato quella giornata di sole di marzo, dove sembrava già piena estate e si stava così bene da non aver bisogno di altro.   
I loro copri uno sull’altro, il piacere ancora in loro e poi il mondo che sfumava intorno.   
\- Le prime volte sono sempre shoccanti, datti un po’ prima di scegliere. - Disse poi Suso cercando di ritrovare il punto della situazione, guardandosi bene dal parlare di sentimenti. Proprio in stile Juraj.   
“Certo che vorrei avere una storia con lui, sto bene con lui, è perfetto, ci conosciamo bene e mi piace, mi piace da sempre in molti sensi. Però non vorrei rovinare tutto nel gestire male una cosa così importante… che volesse provare è una cosa, che provi anche lui certe cose per me è un altro.”  
\- In che senso? - Chiese Gerard ancora confuso.  
Suso intrecciò dolcemente le dita alle sue.   
\- Passiamo ancora del tempo insieme, continuiamo a provare ancora un po’. La prima volta è shoccante, però poi dopo migliora fino a che diventa una droga e non puoi più farne a meno! - Gerard sorrise.   
\- Se è per questo lo è già! - Suso lo guardò sorpreso.   
\- Davvero? - Gerard arrossì.   
\- Il modo in cui sono venuto prima che tu entrassi è stata la cosa più bella della mia vita! - Suso sorrise  orgoglioso per poi stringerlo a sé e baciarlo, questa volta con calma ed un pizzico di dolcezza e speranza.   
Che quello non fosse una volta isolata. Che fosse la prima di molte. Che tutta l’attesa che aveva dovuto sopportare alla fine ne fosse valsa la pena.   



End file.
